


Aprender a Convivir

by Hazel_Heffer



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: La Resistencia, Limbhad, M/M, Vida cotidiana
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Heffer/pseuds/Hazel_Heffer
Summary: Tan solo una recopilación de momentos entre Shail y Alsan antes y durante los acontecimientos de la primera parte de La Resistencia.Disclamer: Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Memorias de Idhún pertenecen a Laura Gallego, yo solo me aburro en mi casa y shippeo Shalsan
Relationships: Alsan/Shail, Shalsan
Kudos: 4





	Aprender a Convivir

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que acaba de salir el anime en Netflix y el animador parece más shipper de Shalsan que Laura Gallego, he decidido aportar mi granito de arena a este fandom. Espero que os guste

_Un mes en la Tierra_

El mago había vuelto a traer una de esas estúpidas máquinas terrestres suyas a la casa de la frontera. Esta vez se trataba de un aparato rectangular, blanco y con una puerta de cristal oscuro, lo suficientemente pequeño y ligero como para que Shail pudiese cargarlo de un lado para otro sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero demasiado grande como para manejarlo con facilidad. Alsan no sabía lo que era ni por qué su compañero seguía empeñado en llenar Limbhad de trastos inútiles, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

La afición de Shail por lo terrestre era algo que había sacado de quicio a Alsan desde el principio. Había intentado razonar con él, explicarle por qué, en su opinión, no deberían perder el tiempo estudiando más de lo estrictamente necesario un mundo en el que solo estaban de paso, pero el mago siempre tenía algo que añadir.

"Será más fácil encontrar a Yandrak y Lunnaris si sabemos en qué terreno nos movemos" o "si añadimos los métodos de búsqueda terrestres a los nuestros podríamos ser más eficientes" eran sus argumentos principales y Alsan los respetaba, incluso podría decirse que en eso estaban de acuerdo, pero Shail no hacía más que aparecer con aparatos que ni siquiera sabía usar y desperdiciaba gran parte del día intentando que funcionasen como él esperaba.

Dos días atrás habían tenido una de sus peores peleas a causa de un horno. Alsan no sabía lo que era, pero había encontrado a Shail metiendo comida cruda en él y había deducido que no se trataba de un equipo de rastreo. No estaba orgulloso de cómo había perdido los nervios ni de las cosas que le había dicho a Shail, él normalmente no era así, Alsan de Vanissar no discutía a voz de grito, pero la situación (en la que llevaban ya casi un mes terráqueo) cada vez lo tenía más intranquilo e irritado.

Alsan se sentó sigilosamente en la mesa. El mago aún no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía y estaba analizando una especie de cuerda negra con punta de metal, que estaba conectada de alguna forma a la caja blanca que acababa de colocar sobre la encimera. Alsan apretó los dientes. Sabía que tendría que disculparse antes o después. En vez de eso, abrió uno de los botellines de bebida isotónica que Shail había traído para él y dio un trago largo.

Se sentía culpable por cómo había tratado al mago durante la discusión, pero seguía pensando que él no estaba equivocado y pedir perdón se le estaba haciendo difícil. Shail, por su parte, ni había rectificado ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Su compañero era, por lo general, una presencia tranquila y amigable, pero tenía la irreverencia típica de los hechiceros y Alsan no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevasen la contraria.

Dio un segundo trago, recordando cómo ese mismo brebaje había sido un tema de discordia unas semanas atrás. Alsan se había negado a beberlo, desconfiado y Shail lo había perseguido hasta la sala de entrenamientos insistiéndole que lo probase.

-Vamos Alsan, si fuese peligroso no estaría incitándote a que lo tomases- le había dicho el mago-. Los deportistas de la tierra lo usan, ayuda a rehidratarse.

-No voy a beber algo sin saber lo que lleva.

-Tiene la lista de ingredientes en la etiqueta, puedo leértela si quieres.

Lo hizo, pero a Alsan no le sirvió de nada. No sabía lo que era el jarabe de maíz de alta fructosa, ni el acetoisobutirato de sacarosa, mucho menos la fenilalanina y cada ingrediente que Shail enumeraba hacía que el príncipe de Vanissar frunciese aún más el ceño. Acabó tomándoselo igualmente, Shail lo había mirado tan ilusionado al acabar de enlistar la composición que Alsan no había sido capaz de seguir negándose.

La bebida terráquea sabía a agua agria y, además, dejaba una sensación bastante desagradable en la boca, pero Alsan no se quejó. Descubrió que, efectivamente, lo que quiera que fuese eso, aunque asqueroso, sí que era útil a la hora de combatir la fatiga. Shail, al ver que al día siguiente Alsan sacaba un segundo botellín del pack que había comprado, había seguido reponiéndolos, trayendo de vez en cuando un nuevo sabor para que Alsan probase y decidiese cuál le gustaba más.

Shail era así, al mago ese tipo de pequeños gestos le salían de forma natural. Alsan estaba acostumbrado a que le diesen cuanto pidiese, no en vano era el príncipe heredero de Vanissar, pero con Shail era diferente. En un primer momento, Alsan había pasado por alto esos sutiles detalles que su compañero de misión tenía con él, pero, una vez se dio cuenta, le fue imposible volver a ignorarlos.

Lo primero en lo que Alsan se había fijado había sido en que, cuando se sentaban a comer juntos, Shail siempre le servía primero. Eso no era algo extraño para el joven príncipe, a la familia real siempre se le ofrecía antes la comida, pero lo curioso de Shail era que no lo hacía por protocolo. El mago ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Sacaba la olla del fuego, la posaba sobre el salvamanteles de madera e, inmediatamente después, cogía el plato de Alsan para servirle.

-Hoy tienes que tener hambre, con todo lo que has entrenado- comentaba siempre Shail, justo antes de echarle una cacerolada extra.

No era lo único. Cuando habían llegado a Limbhad, lo habían hecho con lo puesto, ninguno de los dos había tenido oportunidad de hacer la maleta y los anteriores habitantes de la casa de la frontera no habían dejado ninguna muda de ropa al marcharse. Shail había propuesto usar ropa terrestre, pero a Alsan le resultaba extraña e incómoda. Se había resignado a ponérsela, no le quedaba otro remedio, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ella y su molestia era bastante evidente. Dos días después, Shail había aparecido en su habitación con varias prendas de ropa claramente idhunita en los brazos.

-He usado algunas sábanas extra que había en la casa, eran de tela de Even- había dicho, ofreciéndoselas con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

Los diseños eran simples, pero estaban sorprendentemente bien cosidos y Alsan no salía de su asombro.

-Mi familia comercia con telas- explicó el mago, encogiéndose de hombros-. He pensado que preferirías esto a la ropa terrestre. Ya sé que no es nada del otro mundo, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Pruébatela y dime si está bien de talla, he cogido como referencia tus prendas idhunitas.

A Alsan aquello lo pilló tan desprevenido que ni siquiera recordó dar las gracias. "No es lo único que no le he agradecido" pensó. Shail se había encargado de mantener la casa en funcionamiento desde el primer día, limpiaba y cocinaba a diario sin quejarse y nunca le había pedido que colaborase, probablemente convencido de que Alsan, al ser de la realeza, poco sabría sobre tareas domésticas. Su compañero tenía aficiones molestas, sí, pero lo cierto era que, viéndolo en perspectiva, había puesto mucho más de su parte que el propio Alsan para hacer la convivencia llevadera. Tal vez, disculparse primero y mostrarse más tolerante con el tema de las máquinas terrestres, sería una buena forma de que la relación que había entre ambos fuese algo más cordial.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente para hacerlo cuando su silla crujió, sobresaltando al otro chico. Shail se giró muy lentamente, con la cuerda negra aún en la mano y cara de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa.

-Eh, ah... Hola- saludó, vacilante-. Esto... he comprado un microondas- admitió, probablemente siendo consciente de que ya no tenía forma de ocultarlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que Alsan miró fijamente a Shail y Shail centró toda su atención en los botones del aparato blanco.

-Vale- respondió al fin. Shail levantó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. El joven mago parecía estar valorando si Alsan hablaba en serio o seguía enfadado.

-¿Vale?- preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, vale, está bien- suspiró. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del mago y el rostro pareció iluminársele de emoción. Alsan desvió la mirada-. No voy a volver a discutir por esto.

Shail asintió, aún sonriendo, y volvió a coger en brazos la caja blanca para posarla sobre la mesa, justo delante de Alsan.

-Creo que ya he descubierto cómo hacerlos funcionar- dijo alegremente, al parecer había interpretado la tolerancia de Alsan como una invitación para compartir sus conocimientos-. Mira, esto es el cable- comentó, mostrándole la cuerda negra que había estado sosteniendo antes-. Lo tienen todos los electrodomésticos, hasta ahora no sabía por qué los terrestres ataban sus máquinas a la pared, pero hoy he estado analizando uno de esos anclajes y, al meter el dedo, he sentido como una especie de golpe que me ha dejado el brazo adormecido. Ha sido un dolor muy parecido al que se siente cuando tratas de extraer magia de una fuente demasiado poderosa.

Alsan enarcó una ceja, no tenía ni idea de a qué tipo de dolor se refería Shail, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

-El hombre que ha venido a comprobar si estaba bien ha dicho que eso que he sentido ha sido un calambrazo y después me ha advertido de que si sigo metiendo los dedos en enchufes puedo acabar electrocutándome. He buscado lo que significa esa palabra y, bueno, una cosa ha llevado a la otra y creo que por fin he descubierto cómo hacer que funcionen- Shail hizo un enérgico gesto para señalar el resto de trastos que había ido recopilando y trayendo a Limbhad-. Solo tengo que emular una corriente eléctrica con magia. Si encuentro la forma de hacerles llegar un flujo constante de energía adecuado, probablemente conseguiré que se enciendan. Creo que el Alma ya hace algo así con las luces y el agua, ahora es cuestión de lograr que reconozca los aparatos que he traído como parte de este lugar y los nutra de energía- Shail se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo-. Podría hacer un hechizo de anclaje permanente, tallar una runa al lado del cable y relacionarla con otra que ya esté en la casa- apoyó las palmas de las manos en la mesa de golpe y se impulsó para levantarse-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Alsan sonrió. Uno de sus maestros de la academia defendía que la magia volvía a la gente excéntrica y aseguraba que la mayoría de los hechiceros estaban medio locos. Viendo a Shail, Alsan se sentía inclinado a darle crédito a la teoría de Covan. El mago lo miró, como recordando que tenía compañía y le devolvió la sonrisa, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo?- ofreció, de buen humor y claramente impaciente por empezar con la búsqueda.

-No, nunca se me han dado bien los libros. Voy a seguir entrenando, avísame cuando te tomes un descanso para comer.

Shail asintió y se marchó de la cocina apresuradamente. Alsan lo observó hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, consciente de que, al final, no se había disculpado.


End file.
